


Gray over red

by Moonmin



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kurta Clan's Scarlet Eyes (Hunter X Hunter), M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, but they love eachother, i just love them so much, killugon being cute kids, kurapika is also very sad :(, kurapika is really angry, leopika arguing why r they like this, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonmin/pseuds/Moonmin
Summary: Maybe Leorio wasn't stubborn and loyal enough after all. Maybe no one was. Maybe he was doomed to live a lonely, sad life... At least he was already used to It. As time went by his mind started going to places he didn't really enjoy. Memories about his past, his mom, his family and friends, the scarlet eyes, the killing, the spide-- Hey, - a voice in the distance interrupted his thoughts. He looked towards the door.- Leorio... I thought you had left me. - He said in a softer way than he intended to.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Gray over red

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!! This is the first oneshot I've ever posted in ao3 so I'm very excited abt this :)  
> This is also the first fanfic I've ever written abt hxh, I've only finished watching the show a couple months ago but is one of my all time favorite animes so it really inspired me to write <3  
> English is not my first language so if you find any grammatical errors please let me know!  
> anyways, I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!!  
> (and Flem, thanks so much for reading it and encouraging me to post it <333)

# Gray over red

I can't believe you've done this! - Kurapika was nearly screaming at 11pm. If that had gotten any worse they could get expelled from the hotel they were in. Luckly Leorio wasn't in a mood for arguing, giving his heated personality that was really surprising. 

\- I said I didn't do it on purpose, ok? What's the point of arguing over this? There are no more flight tickets for tomorrow, so what? We'll go the next day!- Leorio said, trying to keep a lower tone.  
Kurapika stared at the other man's soul. He never wanted to beat the shit out of him so bad.

\- You know I might lose two pairs of scarlet eyes over this don't you? Two pairs! Over you letting a couple skip the line and buy the only two tickets left! - He was full on screaming now.

\- I didn't know how many tickets were left! And they told me they were in a rush ok? I would never have done that if I knew we wouldn't be able to buy your own tickets! - Even Leorio was raising his tone at this point. The other man was breathing heavily with clenched fists. He was so mad he felt like he could explode at any second now.

\- It's like you don't even care! You just keep making up a bunch of excuses like that will bring my clan's eyes back. It won't! - the Kurta was ready to storm out of the room when Leorio saw it. His eyes turned bright red. That had never happened in an argument between the two of them. Something was off.

\- Whoa. What's going on? - He asked Kurapika with a concerned voice.

\- I just told you! Are you that dense? -

\- Hey don't scream at me for something so stupid! What's the real reason for all of this? - Leorio insisted. 

\- I- ugh - the Kurta let out a frustrated sight and sat on the couch. He nervously fumbled his blue skirt and avoided at all cost his friend’s gaze.

-So?- The standing man asked impatiently. There was a long pause before Kurapika started to talk. Leorio sighted deeply as he waited for the other man's answer.

\- I just want it to stop... I want all of this to stop. I wanna be able to live without this burden... This burden they put on my back. It's too much. It's all for money, for the fame, for the scarlet in our eyes... It's too much! - his red eyes were teary, and the sight broke Leorio's heart. He approached the smaller one, sitting on his side and pulling him to a long hug. Leorio wasn't the best with words, or even with dealing with Kurapika but he knew he was the only one that could hear and comfort his friend at this moment. The Kurta would never be able to show such strong emotions to the younger ones, he cared too deeply for them and didn't want them to see him screaming or even in tears. He supposed he could talk to Melody but even being near her in this situation would put her in unnecessary danger. Leorio was the only one Kurapika felt comfortable enough to do this, the only one that was stubborn and loyal enough. This is why he was in his arms shaking lightly while what felt like a river runned down his cheeks. Leorio runned his fingers down the blond hair wishing that that would calm his friend down. Kurapika felt safe in his embrace, the warmth the other emanated was the only thing keeping him from getting even worse. After a couple minutes of non-stop shaking, crying and hugging the taller one tried to get up slowly. He stopped moving as he heard a sob followed by a soft voice.

\- P-please don't leave. -  
Leorio never intended to leave a friend suffering all alone but he also couldn't come to say the words he wanted to say, his mouth was too dry, his throat too tight. He wished he could only take all this sadness and anger inside of Kurapika and turn into happiness and love, he wished he could help carry the burden his dear friend was carrying his whole life. Unfortunately that wasn't an option. Leorio standed up and Kurapika hugged his own legs in a failed attempt to hide his face. Leorio walked towards the kitchen and then the door. When the door was shut Kurapika's heart physically hurt. He had pushed one of his dearests friends away. Of course, he let his anger get the best of him.  
Maybe Leorio wasn't stubborn and loyal enough after all. Maybe no one was. Maybe he was doomed to live a lonely, sad life... At least he was already used to It. As time went by his mind started going to places he didn't really enjoy. Memories about his past, his mom, his family and friends, the scarlet eyes, the killing, the spide-

\- Hey, - a voice in the distance interrupted his thoughts. He looked towards the door.

\- Leorio...I thought you had left me. - He said in a softer way than he intended to. 

\- um... I'm sorry I didn't tell where I was going, I had to talk to someone and grabbed this on the way! - he proudly showed some flowers. 

\- Is this- - he asked, wiping the tears off of his face. 

\- Chamomile! - Leorio said, seemingly excited. - I'm going to make you a calming tea and then we're going somewhere. -  
Kurapika chuckled a bit wondering how he'd ever thought that Leorio was not stubborn enough.

\- Thank you. - He said sincerely after a long pause.

\- Wha- do-don't need to thank me... - Leorio said. The smaller man sighted and then said.

\- Yes I do. You are the only one I can truly be sincere, with no fear of being judged or to be too much of a burden. I'm so grateful for meeting you, and honestly I don't know what I'd do without you at this point. - Kurapika felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. Being completely honest felt good.  
Leorio on the other hand was trying (and not succeeding) not to blush too hard. He was glad Kurapika was facing down and not him because it would only make it worse. In a sudden rush of confidence he managed to say

\- Kurapika, I'm glad you let me see this side of you. I would not be able to live with myself knowing someone I love is suffering and I can't do anything to help. - he paused and then said - Maybe it's a doctor thing, I don't know. - and gave a slight chuckle.

\- I think it's a Leorio thing. - The Kurta said, smiling softly as he walked towards the kitchen. Kurapika was happy Leorio said he loved him, of course he knew that already based on the other man's actions but it felt good to hear those words.

\- So, are we making this tea or not? -  
Leorio smiled and followed him into the kitchen.  
While they were waiting for the water to boil Leorio noticed his friend’s eyes were not red anymore. Instead they had a peaceful light gray tone. What Leorio didn't notice was how that made a smile spread on his face.

\- Why are you smiling at me like that? - the Kurta asked.

\- Oh, was I?... I just noticed your eyes turned back to gray. - he answered. 

\- Ah, yeah I'm feeling more like myself now. - The two of them sat at the table quietly, enjoying each other’s company. The blond’s mind totally focused on the moment they were having, they should do this more often, just staying together without any hiding or fighting or risking their lives.  
Suddenly Kurapika noticed Leorio was awfully quiet and had a serious, almost confused expression to his face. This bothered Kurapika but there was nothing he could do about it, everytime he tried to start a conversation it died down very quickly.  
The water finally boiled and as Leorio was serving the tea he spilled out the words that were stuck in his throat.

\- I'm sorry but I really don't get it. -

\- Hm? - Kurapika said while sipping his tea. It was warm and nice.

\- I don't get it why so many people want the scarlet eyes so bad. - he said, letting out a sigh.  
Kurapika's body tensed up, his hands holding the teacup tightly.

\- I'm glad you don't get it. - The Kurta said almost in a whisper. Leorio kept thinking of all the times his eyes were red, his friend was mostly very angry but he of all people could see the hurt Kurapika was in every time his eyes changed color.

\- How could they do as much as killing innocent people for it? How is it possible that there are people willing to pay a fortune for something that came from a place of so much suffering? Money shouldn't be more important than people’s lives! - Leorio sounded more desperate every word he spoke. Kurapika didn't respond. He had nothing to say, he wondered the same things every day of his life. Leorio finished his tea and with that he concluded.

\- I guess I'll never really understand why people prefer the red tone over the gray one too. - Kurapika was surprised to hear this. Everytime someone had something to say about his eyes was about his beautiful red tone, never about the gray. 

\- What do you mean? - The Kurta was honestly confused. Leorio smiled sweetly at him and said.

\- I don't think I've ever told you this but I don't like when your eyes turn red. I can't really find it beautiful, because I hate to see you hurting and also because you don't act like yourself when you are in that state... My Kurapika is calm and even when he is being a brat he still thinks things through and doesn't lose his composure. I don't think I would ever rather the red tone over the gray one because you look so much happier with gray eyes. - Leorio was smiling at him, waiting for his response but Kurapika simply had lost his ability to talk. It was so thoughtful and so sweet of him to say that. He smiled back to his friend and that was a good enough response to Leorio.  
After Kurapika finished his tea and washed his face, his friend guided him to Gon and Killua's room where a surprise waited for him. When kurapika opened the door he was welcome with a big - Ta-da!!!- From the smiling boys. 

\- Wha- did you two made this for me? - Kurapika asked 

\- Well... mostly Gon, I can't really cook but I chopped most of the vegetables! - Killua said, showing off his sharp nails. Kurapika was mesmerised, they had cooked a typical Kurta dish: a mix of vegetables with a lot of black pepper and rice. He was more surprised due to the fact that he had only cooked this recipe once before in front of the boys and yet they remembered it. The taste always made him feel comfortable even if it was a bit spicy.  
Suddenly Gon jumped on kurapika and gave him a hug. 

\- Kurapikaaa! I hope you feel better now! I tried really hard to remember all the ingredients but Killua said I was going to fry my brain if I kept trying to think so maybe we forgot something... - The frog-boy said, not letting go of his friend. 

\- You told them? - Kurapika asked leorio in a non-threatening tone. Leorio shook his head 

\- Not really, just that you were not feeling good and that maybe they could try to cheer you up! Honestly, I had no idea what they would do. - Leorio laughed. - Cooking a dish was a great idea! -  
The four of them had dinner together and after Gon's cooking skills got a ton of compliments, they decided to move to the couch and watch a movie. The movie was about a singer with a dying career and his struggles trying to survive in the music industry. Twenty minutes into the movie and Leorio's snores could be heard, Gon was trying very hard not to sleep and Killua's grin revealed he was plotting something. After Gon dozed off, Killua snuck out off the couch and grabbed a permanent marker. Gon woke up with Killua's drawing of a mustache in his face when the movie had already finished. The kid started to chase Killua around the room with the same marker for revenge, while Leorio told them to keep it down even though he was half asleep on the couch. Kurapika watched that scene with his heart full.  
He was hit with a giant wave of joy and gratefulness. He was glad he could always count on his friends, he was glad for passing the Hunter exam with them, he was glad he was able to save Gon and Killua from the phantom troupe, he was glad leorio was there to help. He was glad for everything that happened that led him to this moment. He was happy he wasn't doomed to live a lonely and sad life.


End file.
